


Sprite Charm

by Syanoria



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Ari and Ricky just need a nap, Chaos and hijinks ensues, Dazai-Typical Suicide References (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, characters to come a lot of characters, gotta have that there now before he appears, when your boss decides to bounce after being here for a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syanoria/pseuds/Syanoria
Summary: alt. title Fae Corner Shop.Two people teleported into another world by god looking for workers and starts off a wild ride of feuding gods and groups as they vie for the power of the charms and drag the two poor workers into all their messes as the navigate a new world and try not to die (easier said then done for these two).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sprite Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This started back in high school and stuck with me for years before i super revamped it and started writing. There's a lot more characters/fandoms that'll come in down the line and the tags will change accordingly and hopefully it'll keep being coherent.

Sunlight streamed through billowing curtains; two bodies curled up in beds facing away before stirring from their sleep. The door to the room slams open startling the two people awake as a man steps into the room a smile crossing his features, standing in-between the two beds he greets the duo.

“Good morning! Did you two have a good rest?” They say looking between their confused faces

“Where are we?” the girl mumbles looking over the room and ending on the man

“Oh, just the break room in my store. The two of you are my new hires!”

“New hires! We don’t even know where we are?”

“Ah, right. You’re in Juniper City.”

“Juniper City? Where is that?”

“Nothing for your heads to worry about, currently.” The man says standing and heading to a wardrobe and pulling out two sets of clothes “But you’re going to need some new clothes to wear, yours being kinda destroyed in the jump” He placed the clothes on the beds before pointing to a small beige door “the bathroom is here, I’d recommended cleaning up yourself and met me in the front” He steps out the door heading to the front of the shop.

The duo looked at each other reeling from what had transpired over the few minutes that passed by before the girl got up and headed towards the bathroom. Minutes passed by before she stepped out, she plopped down on the bed opposite of her friend before they got up to take their turn. She turned towards the white door and stood to peak into the store front.

“Woah! This place is incredibly nice looking” She mumbled eyeing the winding ivies that framed the front window “Ricky you have to check this out” She whispered loudly towards her friend as they exited the bathroom door

“Check what out?” peering slightly around his friend

“This store is magnificent!” She moved out of the way for her friend to get a good look into the front

“Oh it really is nice.” he turned slightly back before pushing the door fully opened

The Man stood at the front counter with a book in front him as he slowly turned the page before lifting up his head and turned to look at the duo. A smile grace his face as he saw they had changed and cleaned up

“You’re all cleaned up! Good, I can show you what your work is in tales and where you are going to be living.”

“Could you at least give us your name?” Ricky asked

“Hmm, ah right! How bout Nerium Quinn, a pleasure” He bowed slightly “And the two of you are Ari and Ricky yes?”

“Creepy that you know our names…”

“Well I have to, you will be working for me now.” He pulled a box from under the counter before motioning the duo closer “and speaking of your new job” pulling out a tiny human shaped thing he placed on the counter facing the two. “You will be taking care of these little guys, I call them Sprite charms, some have a variety of functions and things that can do depending on who you have, others don’t and they’re just here to be a friend.” he pats the sprite on head gently as it looks up at the duo with red eyes

“So we're helping sell these guys?” Ari asked putting out her hand for the sprite to climb into

“Yes, and I’ll be kind this one time and let you guys pick your first ones they’ll help you adjust to your new jobs”

He walks away from the counter before pulling another box out and placing it where the sprite was originally placed. He pulled out four sprite charms placing them in a line, four sets of eyes peered up at the duo with curiosity before they started to roam around the counter. Ari placed the red eyed one down before looking over the others that were placed. Her eyes lit up staring down at them, before Ricky’s hands shot out to grab one in a green kimono before lifting him up and getting barreled by another in a hat.

“No you can’t take him!” It cried hands gripping the others feet and wiggling them

“But I didn’t pick you, I'm sorry” Ricky lifted him up so they stopped dangling

“Why not keep them both? Ranpo is so attached to Fukuzawa” Nerium chuckled pushing Ricky’s two palm together

“Okay, Fukuzawa and Ranpo it’s nice to meet the two of you” Ricky said moving the two closer to himself

“And Ari it’s your turn to pick” Nerium turned to her and the other sprites before the blacked haired one attacked the other standing next to it. Ari’s eyes widened before she rushed to grab the white haired one being attacked, pulling them apart she wearily looked between the two before placing the black haired one down before he latched back onto her hand.

“Hey let go!” Ari cried trying to tug the black haired one off her wrist

“Hm…seem Akutagawa doesn’t want to leave Atsushi alone, looks like you’re taking the both them too”

“Huh!?”

“How fun, I haven’t seen the sprites get this active since the first batch that was made” Nerium smiled placing the box below the counter again “okay, come here so I can show you everything you need to do before I bring you to your new apartments.”

Hours passed before they closed and left the store stars shining as the street lights started to turn on dimly; Nerium leading the way to the train station and their new home. The duo stood back as he bought tickets and handed them out to them. They crossed the train threshold and waited at the platform Nerium spun in his place facing the duo while they waited.

“There won’t be much in your apartments, you’ll have to furnish them yourselves, but they have the necessities so you’ll have everything you need in them for the time being”

“You keep talking about these apartments? But what are they like?” Ricky asked tilting his head

“Ah, I haven’t told you? Well they’re Studio apartments on the top floor of this apartment complex I own. Alcove Apartments”

“Two. Studio apartments? Meaning one for me one for her?”

“That is correct. The two of you will be right across from each other.” Nerium placed keys in their hands before turning around to face the arriving train

They climbed up into the train Nerium ushering the two to sit down as he held onto the pole. The trip is short and soon their standing in front of a fantastical building like it was pulled out of a fairy tale, ivy climbing up the indents in the stone walls and trees surrounding it, the two stood in awe before they’re pushed passed the double doors of the entrance. The ride up to the third floor is silent, as they stare out the glass paneling that shimmered like sunlight reflected off it as they studied the new city they’d be living in before the elevator stopped and they stepped off into a hall. Ari bounded down the hall giddy to see her apartment, stabbing the key into the lock and swinging the door with more force than necessary before excitedly running in Ricky following behind before bolting back out and into his apartment. Nerium laughed watching how excited they got as he stood in between the two doors, watching them bounce around their apartments before they walked back out to him.

“I see you two love your places? But like I said there isn’t much in them but you’ll have what you need to get by and what not.” Nerium said walking to the door at the end of the hall “and in here is the laundry room so you won’t be going too far to clean.”

“Convenient!” Ari chimed in peaking around Nerium’s arm

“Indeed, you have free reign to mess with the hall since your places are the only ones on this floor! And if you need me I’ll be on the second floor room two-eight.” Nerium said walking back towards the elevator the doors gliding open.

He steps in and the door closes behind, descending to floor below them the duo looked back at each other before grinning wildly in excitement before they bid each other good night. Ari looked down at her feet staring at the two sprite charms looking back at her curiously before the white haired one attached himself to her leg and started to climb up to her shoulder she laughed grabbing him and placing him up higher, the other following being pulled up by black cloth. She looked worried they’d start fighting but gave up when the angle finally started giving her a headache, making her way up the stairs to her loft bedroom and flopping on the bed making the two sprites fall off her shoulder and onto the bed themselves.

She rolled onto her side and poked the two in head before sitting back up, having them watch her before crawling up the pillows and relaxing

“So, what do the two of you?” She questioned eyes flitting between the two

“Pretty much everything you phone can do!” The white haired one exclaims smiling brightly

“But faster” the black haired one replies afterwards

“Oo! That’s pretty cool! And if I remember your names correctly your Atsushi” Ari says patting the white haired one’s head he beamed back and nodded “making you Akutagawa, yeah?” She moved her hand to the other that nodded affirming she was right she chuckled back before standing mumbling she should get ready for bed.

Across the hall Ricky plopped on his bed watching his sprites talk amongst themselves, the hatted one arms flailing wildly making gestures towards the white haired one who nodded back appropriately. Ricky chuckled when he managed to hit himself in the face stopping abruptly and pouting at the other, as they placed their hand on his head to comfort him.

“Ranpo are you okay?” The white haired one asked Ranpo peering up at him then Ricky

“Yeah I’m fine…” He said before sitting down “do you have any sweets?”

“Ah, no didn’t come here with anything, sorry” Ricky said

“Aw…can we grab some tomorrow?”

“Oh, sure, when we head to work we’ll get some, I’m sure there’s a place nearby”

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Ranpo tossed his hand into the air excitedly before sitting back down on the bed. Ricky laughed watching Ranpo get himself comfortable between him and Fukuzawa on the pillows before settling down alongside his two sprites.

Knocking against both doors woke the duo up in a confused startled mess, a voice yelling at them to wake up before footsteps sounded back down the hall. Forty minutes later the duo along with their sprites stood in the lobby watching Nerium pace back and forth; phone placed against his ear. He turned smiling at them before ending the call, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“I see the two of you are finally awake.” Nerium chuckled looking between the two stifling yawns

“It is way too early in the day…” Ari yawned covering her mouth

“Eleven ‘o clock is too early? I’ll have to remember that.” Nerium joked cocking his head to the left

“I know I know, but I am super tired.”

“Well there’s a café by the shop. We can stop in there and get you guys a pick me.” He patted their heads as they stepped in line with each other.

They walked out of the train station to a café called Four Seasons, a dazzling pastel blue building surrounded by white tables and chairs. Nerium smiled, opening the door for the other two as they looked over the place’s décor, at the counter the cashier beamed a smile as they crossed the threshold.

“Nerium it’s been a bit, starting to think you got yourself in trouble again” called a voice laughing black curls shaking with the bobbing of their head

“Miss Ophelia it has, hasn't it” Nerium said walking up to the counter “I’ve just been so busy getting the shop up and running again after my last adventure.”

“I can see, explains the new hires?” She questioned eying the duo behind Nerium

“Yep! Today’s their first day of work, tragically I won’t be there. I have a meeting with Luminous Security.”

“What’s Luminous Security?” Ricky asked leaning on the counter next to Nerium

“It’s this new security company, they seem to be incredibly good at their job so I thought I would get some help for a job.” Nerium said looking over at the duo “but enough of that, drinks! We only have twenty more minutes to get to the shop and open up!” He clapped his hand together facing Ophelia behind the counter again

“Right! We came in here for drinks! Whatcha got?” Ari asked getting on her tiptoes and using Ricky as something to lean on as he glared up at her.

Ophelia pulled out a menu placing it in front of Ari and Ricky “I’m guess you want your usual? Cold brew coffee?”

“Of course you’re the only place in Juniper City that does it the way I like it.” Nerium laughs getting a glimpse of Ophelia rolling her eyes at his comment

“Are you two ready to order?” she placed the drink on the counter after a few minutes have passed

“Yep! Can we get two café mocha.” Ricky said looking over at Nerium drinking his cup slowly

“Coming right up.”

Minutes later two café mocha’s were placed on the counter and then gone into the hands of Ari and Ricky who started downing the drinks almost as quickly as they could. Nerium chuckled, placing their payment on the counter and waving Ophelia a goodbye and I’ll be back soon for more. A ten minute walk later they stood in front of the shop, Nerium opened the door keys clinking together as they’re placed back into his pants pocket.

Flourishing a small bow at the duo the small sprite on his shoulder mimicking the bow as well. Ricky smiles passing by Ari following behind with a quiet chuckle. Nerium follows after closing the door before turning on the sign signaling the opening of the store for the day before strolling up to the counter and leaning against it.

“Are you guys ready for your first day at work!?” He smiled tilting his head to left as he curiously looked between the two

“Honestly yeah.” Ari replied placing Atsushi and Akutagawa on counter next to Fukuzawa and Ranpo

“Same here.” Ricky said looking up from his phone

“Fantastic, I won’t be at Luminous too long so you won’t be by yourself as long as you think...” Nerium said voice trailing off. “Actually, I’ll just leave Alucard here to help, you won’t have to worry…much” Placing the sprite down on the counter with the others before he waved at them leaving the store.

They watched him go till he was out of sight before facing the pale sprite watching they’re movements. It blinked slowly before walking over to Ricky and climbing up to his shoulder, making Ari laugh as it shimmied.

“So? What’s on the plan first?” Ricky said looking over at Ari

“See what’s in the back!” They both said making each other laugh while they walked to the backroom

“Woah, a lot of boxes in here.” Ricky’s eye scanned over the boxes piled neatly

“They contain other sprites, beside that crate. That crate is filled with snacks from Yokohama and Twilight Town” a tiny voice said

“Snacks from Yokohama? Twilight Town? Where are those? Can we get to them?” Ari questioned picking Alucard up

“Yes… but you have to get a pass to travel there.” The sprite said “We can talk to Nerium about it when he returns from his business.”

“Welp I know what I’m doing on my free day!” Ari squealed spinning with Alucard in hand

“Me too!” Ricky called back face first in a crate “OH!” he crashed into a box with thud legs dangling out of it. Ari broke out into a fit laughter walking over to help Ricky out before the jiggling of the bell attached to the front went off. “One second!” Ari called swiftly pulling Ricky out and heading to the front. “Welcome to Sprite Charm Crossing, how can I help?”

“Just browsing… i just moved to this city and heard talk about this place and had to check it out.” The man said smirking at Ari

“What a coinkydink, us too” Ari said, smiling brightly “but if you need any help we’ll be right here!”

“Got it thanks.” The man draws back facing the girl

The man walked towards the shelves sprites lining every level of it. His slowly eying each one as Ricky walked in from the back room. He turned back towards the counter watching the duo with a golden eye before strolling back towards them watching the girl chuckle at her shorter friend who started to lean against the counter next to them before he mimicked their posture.

“Anything catch your fancy?” Ari asked looking towards the man

“Depends, are you busy later?” The man says smirking

“Oh wha-, wait… me?” Ari stuttered covering the blush crossing her face “Not saying I’m not flattered.. But geez.”

His smile widened as he watched her stutter out a response before covering her face with her hands. “I won't force you into anything, but text me we could grab lunch later I know where to get amazing food.” pulling Ari’s hand gently towards him and placing a folded up paper in it and closing it before spinning on his heel and walking out the door with a smirk.

Ari unclasped her hand, staring at the paper folded in her hand, Ricky leaning into view with a small smug smirk at his friend's bewildered face. “So are you gonna open it? Or should i?” Ricky says already grabbing the paper and opening it and pulling his friend’s phone out of her mini backpack.

“Hey! Why are you putting his number in!?” Ari squeaked snapping out of her surprise

“You’re telling me you weren’t gonna do it?”

“I never said that.” Ari crossed her arms pouting and looking away

“And I just sped up the process, since you were so out of it to do it yourself” Ricky chuckled before his phone pinged startling the duo, looking down at his phone a unknown number appearing with a message _‘I’ve made it to the Luminous Security_ _I’ll let you know when leaving to head back to the store -Quinn’_ “looks like i got a text from boss? He got to where he was heading.”

“Hopefully whatever he wanted to do goes well!” Ari said, pulling her phone out of Ricky’s grasp and fiddling with it.

\------------

Nerium watched as his phone sent the message to Ricky letting him know that he’s heading into the meeting with the company. He stood at the glass doors of Luminous Security staring up at the blindingly white walls and golden accents, chuckling at the bizarre statues perched on either side of the grand glass doors lithe like bodies shaped like they were still moving. Glass doors slid open and he stepped through walking up to the receptionist desk and leaning on the counter.

“Hello, I'm Nerium Quinn here for my meeting with the president.” He said placing his head on fist as he stared at the receptionist

“Yes, I’ll let him know you’re here and this is the guest pass you’ll need to enter the elevator, he’s on the ninetieth floor. Have a wonderful day” The receptionist said sliding the pass closer to Nerium and swiveling in her chair.

“Thank you, you as well.” he smiled picking the pass up and heading towards the elevator behind the receptionist desk.

The elevator’s ebony doors slid open, Nerium stepped on facing away from the closing door watching the city grow smaller as his elevator ascended, off in the distance a field of pink trees sway gently in the breeze, pink petals scattering in the wind. A clearing sitting in the center with an object sitting in it becoming a speck the higher he went. Eventually the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Nerium turned around and stepped into the hallway, a chuckle left his lips as he looked at the marbled framed double doors at the other end.

“Well, aren't those extravagant statues.” Nerium looked over the edges of the double doors marbles statues adorning it. “Always having to be so flashy…” he mumbled, knocking on the door and entering

“Welcome Mr. Quinn I’ve been waiting for you.” A deep voice called out a figure rising from a “Please sit, we have much to discuss.”

“Sir Xemnas a pleasure, thank you for making time for me.” Nerium sat in the chair hand outstretched to shake

“Likewise, but about this security job you're asking for how long would it be?” Xemnas asked folding his hands in front of him

“Well, with my travels recently I haven’t had much time having my store open, But after recent hiring it'll be open even when I’m not there. The catch being is that if people found out I wasn’t there it wouldn’t take much for them to decide to attack and I don’t want to leave my precious new hires alone so that’s where the security comes they’ll keep them safe and I pay handsomely for your efforts.” Nerium said leaning on one of his arms on the counter watching Xemnas consider his offer. “But if I had to give an amount of time...three months.”

“That is an interesting offer, how many would you need?”

“A maximum of three, to rotate them out. Wouldn't want people figuring out how your people operate and like I said I’ll be paying handsomely for all this.” Nerium smirked, placing a check on the desk.

“Fine then, I’ll be sending over three of my men later this evening.” Xemnas’ hand slid out pulling the check closer to him and reading it over before looking back up at Nerium’s ever growing smile.

“Fantastic, thank you for allowing me to meet you and again for the arrangement.” Nerium bowed as Xemnas rounded the desk

“Not at all, It’s been a bit since this group has been sent out so it’ll be good work for them.” Xemnas placing a hand of Nerium shoulders as they walked out of the office

They enter the elevator and descend, continuing their conversation and finishing the last of the details for the job before Xemnas stepped off leaving Nerium to hit the bottom floor by himself. He waved to the receptionist as he left out the glass sliding door entrance, he bounced down the flight of stairs a dazzling smile adoring his face as he made his way back to his shop.

The bell attached to the door jingled as he entered the duo trying to keep a set of sprites from fighting each other, a customer standing in front of the counter explaining why they were bringing them back. Ari holding the technicolor sprites apart while Ricky talked with the customer about their options, Nerium chuckled startling the group and giving away his existence. 

“Is there an issue?” he asked walking towards the counter looping around to join his employees

“Ah, well… these two sprites keep fighting, they're making a ruckus, and starting to bother my neighbors.” They said motioning over to them trying to clamber over Ari fingers to each other, small squeakyish voices arguing with each other.

“Oh, well isn’t that a pickle, but it just seems that they’re just trying to vying for your attention. Have you been spending more time with one or the other?” Nerium questioned settling in between the duo

“Oh yes! Schools have been pretty hectic so I had to bring them with me for extra help but I’ve been using one more than the other.” They said looking over at them

“This won’t be too hard to fix that, if that's what you want…”

“Of course! I’d love to keep them if I can.”

“Then make sure you fill them with every ounce of love you have.” Nerium cooed picking up the sprites and placing them in their hands 

They looked up between them before climbing up their owners arms to hug their face, chirping happily. The owner laughed holding the two sprites closer to their face before waving goodbye and exiting the store leaving the trio chuckling at the antics of the sprites before turning to look at each other. Ari spun around to lean on the counter with her elbows, calling out to Nerium with a curious question.

“You said that the only reason they were fighting was because they were jealous...but Akutagawa and Atsushi fight all the time and I pay attention to both em?” She eyed the two sprites bickering over a piece of chocolate she had broken off for them

“Ah, those two are a special case… they've always been like that, you could even say they get it from their counterparts, they also won't be the only ones you find that are like that.” Nerium said patting Ari on the head with a teasing smile 

“I don’t know if I’m looking forward to meeting these other rowdy sprites.” Ari chuckled before the bell chimed another person entering the building “Welcome to Sprite Charm!”

“So this is the place? Not sure what I was expecting.” one of the entering people said voice monotone shock of red appearing as they pull their black hood down

“I think it’s cute and cozy…could easily take a nap in here.” Another said black hood obscuring their facial features

“It is pretty cozy in here.” the last agreed hood already off, blonde spiked hair standing undisturbed by the hood that just covered it

“I see, you’re here earlier than I was expecting, how wonderful.” Nerium clapped pulling the trio out of their conversation “Welcome I’m Nerium Quinn, I’m the one that hired you three for next three months.”

“Are they like bodyguards?” Ricky asked staring wearily at the black coat cladded individuals by the door

“Yes! I'll be leaving in a few days, to head over to Yokohama and Tokyo for business.”

“For three months…”Ricky mumbled

“Yep! It’s going to be a lot of work for more parts. I have to go in person for these meetings and it's taken months to get them scheduled.” Nerium said “you two will be fine! I’m sure it’ll be smooth sailing.” he cooed a smile appearing on his face as he pulled them both in closer “and then your wonderful boss will be back with presents, maybe.”

“Heh, maybe?” Ari chuckled quietly

“Fine…but i demand sweets in return” Ricky sighed not looking forward to the next three months

“What a tall demand, but if I must I accept, but back to our new friends. May we have your names?” Nerium said returning his attention to the trio

“Axel, these two are Roxas and Xion.” the redhead said pointing between the two smaller people directly in front of him

“Hello! I’m Ari, this Ricky! Looks like we’re gonna be working with each other for awhile.” Ari said walking around the counter to stand in front of the trio

“Yeah seems like it. So are we staying with you or do we head home at the end of the day?” Axel asked looking over at Nerium

“Oh you’ll be coming back with us, you’ll have a room to stay in for the time. All ready and prepared.” Nerium said looking back at Axel

“Oh, we’re gonna have a little group heading here and back huh…” Axel ran a hand through his hair before looking back at the duo “So when does the store close? Or did we get here just in time for closing?” he chuckled seeing Ricky flip the open sign

“Perfect timing if I have to say so myself, but let’s go before we get stuck with late arrivals for the train.” Nerium ushered everyone out, lights turning off, and shutters closing down.

The walk to the train station is quiet, the duo interacting with their sprite and each other chilling on their shoulders ahead of the four others. Axel watches eyes flitting between them all before settling on the station rising in the distance.

“So, how long is the trip back to the apartments?” Roxas asked peering up at Nerium next to him

“Only thirty minutes, relatively short. Tho they might want to stop at the cafe on their way to work in the morning seeing how they were pretty dead earlier today.” He chuckles seeing Ari turn to pout at him

“Listen, I don’t like waking up…” Ari whined crossing her arms slipping through the turnstile and towards the train platform

“Are you that hard to wake up?” Roxas asked

“More like… I can fall back to sleep really easily if I don’t get out of bed again” she replied back stifling a yawn

“You and your yawning, you’re the reason I spent all day yawning” Ricky shook his fist at Ari, the train slowing down to a stop behind them

The train ride is quiet, Xion and Roxas staring out the window watching the city skyline pass-by. Axel talks with Nerium about their temporary living situation as Ricky and Ari vaguely listen in, messing with their sprites. Soon they’re standing outside the Alcove Apartments, the three bodyguards staring in wonder and awe over it. As they enter and head into the elevator stopping on the floor before the duos.

“Here we go! A three bedroom apartment!” Nerium stood having a dramatic flourish as Ari and Ricky chuckled quietly clapping

“Which floor do they live on then?” Xion asked looking back at the duo

“They live on the floor above you guys.” 

“Oh, which rooms?”

“There’s only two room, so you won't have to worry about which rooms are theirs.”

“How fancy…” Axel chuckled slowly opening the door to have Xion and Roxas peaking around him

“Right! Special treatment.” Ari chuckled while playing with her bracelet “But we should head to our places to get ready for another day or work. Have fun” 

“Oh yeah, Thank you see and you tomorrow.” Axel said following the other two into the room before popping his head back out again “Forgot to ask what time the store opens again?”

“Eleven o’ clock, but you’ll probably have to wake up extra early to make sure they’re awake...well Ari.” Nerium said Ari’s face scrunching into a pout

“Got it! Seeya.”

“And time for me to grab my stuff and start my travel.” Nerium sighed watching the duo exit the elevator “I’ll see you in about a month!” he called doors shutting as they waved back.The duo separated into their respective homes with a ‘Goodnight’ and closing of doors.


End file.
